universofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Universo
thumb|La imagen de luz visible más profunda del cosmos, el [[Campo Ultra Profundo del Hubble.]] El Universo es generalmente definido como todo lo que existe físicamente: la totalidad del espacio y del tiempo, de todas las formas de la materia, la energía y el impulso, las leyes y constantes físicas que las gobiernan. Sin embargo, el término "universo" puede ser utilizado en sentidos contextuales ligeramente diferentes, para referirse a conceptos como el cosmos, el mundo o la naturaleza. Observaciones astronómicas indican que el Universo tiene una edad de 13,73 ± 0,12 mil millones de años y por lo menos 93 mil millones de "años luz" de extensión.Lineweaver, Charles; Tamara M. Davis (2005). Misconceptions about the Big Bang. Scientific American. Enlace verificado 31 de marzo de 2008. El evento que dio inicio al Universo se denomina Big Bang. En aquel instante toda la materia y la energía del universo observable estaba concentrada en un punto de densidad infinita. Después del Big Bang, el universo comenzó a expandirse para llegar a su condición actual, y lo continúa haciendo. Ya que, de acuerdo con la teoría especial de la relatividad, la materia no puede moverse a una velocidad superior a la de la luz, puede parecer paradójico que dos objetos del universo puedan haberse separado 93 mil millones de años luz en un tiempo de sólo 13 mil millones de años; sin embargo, esta separación es una consecuencia natural de la teoría de relatividad general. Dicho simplemente, el espacio puede ampliarse a un ritmo superior que no está limitado por la velocidad de la luz. Por lo tanto, dos galaxias pueden separarse una de la otra más rápidamente que la velocidad de la luz, es el espacio entre ellas el que crece. Mediciones sobre la distribución espacial y el desplazamiento hacia el rojo ("redshift") de galaxias distantes, la radiación cósmica de fondo de microondas, y los porcentajes relativos de los elementos químicos más ligeros, apoyan la teoría de la expansión del espacio, y más en general, la teoría del Big Bang, que propone que el espacio en sí se creó a partir de la nada en un momento específico en el pasado. Observaciones recientes han demostrado que esta expansión se está acelerando, y que la mayor parte de la materia y la energía en el universo es fundamentalmente diferente de la observada en la Tierra, y no es directamente observable (véanse materia oscura y energía oscura). La imprecisión de las observaciones actuales ha limitado las predicciones sobre el destino final del Universo. Los experimentos sugieren que el Universo se ha regido por las mismas leyes físicas, constantes a lo largo de su extensión e historia. La fuerza dominante en distancias cósmicas es la gravedad, y la relatividad general es actualmente la teoría más exacta en describirla. Las otras tres fuerzas fundamentales, y las partículas en las que actúan, son descritas por el Modelo Estándar. El Universo tiene por lo menos tres dimensiones del espacio y una de tiempo, aunque experimentalmente no se pueden descartar dimensiones adicionales muy pequeñas. El espacio-tiempo parece estar conectado de forma sencilla y sin problemas, y el espacio tiene una curvatura media muy pequeña, de manera que la geometría euclidiana es, como regla general, exacta en todo el universo. En filosofía se denomina Universo al mundo, o conjunto de todo lo que sucede. La ciencia modeliza el universo como un sistema cerrado que contiene energía y materia adscritas al espacio-tiempo y que se rige fundamentalmente por principios causales. Basándose en observaciones del universo observable, los físicos intentan describir el continuo espacio-tiempo en que nos encontramos, junto con toda la materia y energía existentes en él. Su estudio, en las mayores escalas, es el objeto de la cosmología, disciplina basada en la astronomía y la física, en la cual se describen todos los aspectos de este universo con sus fenómenos. *''' Edad:' el Universo tiene 13.700 millones de años aproximadamente *' Destino final:' las pruebas apoyan la Teoría de la expansión permanente del Universo, aunque otras afirman que la materia oscura puede ejercer la fuerza de gravedad suficiente para detener la expansión y hacer que toda la materia se comprima; algo a lo que los científicos llamarían el "Big Crunch" o la ''Gran Implosión. La teoría actualmente más aceptada dada por el belga valón Lemaître de la formación del Universo es el modelo del Big Bang, que describe la expansión del espacio-tiempo a partir de una singularidad espaciotemporal. El Universo experimentó un rápido periodo de inflación cósmica que arrasó con todas las irregularidades iniciales. A partir de entonces el Universo se expandió y se convirtió en estable, más frío y menos denso. Las variaciones menores en la distribución de la masa dieron como resultado la segregación fractal en porciones, que se encuentran en el universo actual como cúmulos de galaxias. Porción observable Los cosmólogos teóricos y observacionales utilizan de manera diferente el término Universo, designando bien el sistema completo o sólo una parte de él.JSTOR: Un Universo o Muchos? Según el convenio de los cosmólogos, el término Universo ("U" mayúscula) se refiere frecuentemente a la parte finita del espacio-tiempo que es directamente observable utilizando telescopios, otros detectores, y métodos físicos, teóricos y empíricos para estudiar los componentes básicos del Universo y sus interacciones. Los físicos cosmólogos asumen que la parte observable del espacio comóvil (también llamado: "nuestro universo") corresponde a una parte de un modelo del espacio entero y normalmente no es el espacio entero. Frecuentemente se utiliza el término el Universo como ambas: la parte observable del espacio-tiempo, o el espacio-tiempo entero. Muchos cosmólogos creen que el Universo observable es una parte extremadamente pequeña del Universo "entero" realmente existente, y que es imposible observar todo el espacio comóvil. En la actualidad se desconoce si esto es correcto, ya que de acuerdo a los estudios de la forma del Universo, es posible que el Universo observable esté cerca de tener el mismo tamaño que todo el espacio. La pregunta sigue debatiéndose. Si una versión del escenario de la inflación cósmica es correcta, entonces no hay manera de determinar si el Universo es finito o infinito. En el caso del Universo observable, éste puede ser sólo una mínima porción del Universo existente, por tanto puede ser imposible saber realmente si el Universo está siendo completamente observado. Evolución Teoría sobre el origen y la formación del Universo (Big Bang) El hecho de que el Universo esté en expansión se deriva de las observaciones del corrimiento al rojo realizadas en la década de 1920 y que se cuantifican por la ley de Hubble. Dichas observaciones son la predicción experimental del modelo de Fridmann-Robertson-Walker, que es una solución de las ecuaciones de campo de Einstein de la relatividad general, que predicen el inicio del universo mediante un big bang. El corrimiento al rojo se refiere a que los astrónomos han observado que hay una relación directa entre la distancia a un objeto remoto (como una galaxia) y la velocidad con que está alejándose. En cambio, si esta expansión ha sido continua en toda la edad del Universo, entonces en el pasado estos objetos distantes que siguen alejándose tuvieron que estar una vez juntos. Esta idea da pie a la teoría del Big Bang’’; el modelo dominante en la cosmología actual. Durante la era más temprana del ''Big Bang, se cree que el Universo era un caliente y denso plasma. Según avanzó la expansión, la temperatura cayó a ritmo constante hasta el punto en que los átomos se pudieron formar. En aquella época, la energía de fondo se desacopló de la materia y fue libre de viajar a través del espacio. La energía sobrante continuó enfriándose al expandirse el Universo y hoy forma el fondo cósmico de microondas. Esta radiación de fondo es remarcablemente uniforme en todas direcciones, circunstancia que los cosmólogos han intentado explicar como reflejo de un periodo temprano de inflación cósmica después del Big Bang. El examen de las pequeñas variaciones en el fondo de radiación de microondas proporciona información sobre la naturaleza del Universo, incluyendo la edad y composición. La edad del universo desde el Big Bang, de acuerdo a la información actual proporcionada por el WMAP de la NASA, se estima en unos 13.700 millones de años, con un margen de error de un 1% (137 millones de años). Otros métodos de estimación ofrecen diferentes rangos de edad, desde 11.000 millones a 20.000 millones. En el libro de 1977 Los Primeros Tres Minutos del Universo, el premio Nobel Steven Weinberg muestra la física que ocurrió justo momentos después del Big Bang. Los descubrimientos adicionales y los refinamientos de las teorías hicieron que lo actualizara y reeditara en 1993. Sopa Primigenia Hasta hace poco, la primera centésima de segundo era más bien un misterio, impidiendo a Weinberg y a otros describir exactamente cómo era el Universo. Los nuevos experimentos en el RHIC, en el Brookhaven National Laboratory, han proporcionado a los físicos una luz en esta cortina de alta energía, de tal manera que pueden observar directamente los tipos de comportamiento que pueden haber tomado lugar en ese instante. En estas energías, los quarks que componen los protones y los neutrones no estaban juntos, y una mezcla densa supercaliente de quarks y gluónes, con algunos electrones, era todo lo que podía existir en los microsegundos anteriores a que se enfriaran lo suficiente para formar el tipo de partículas de materia que observamos hoy en día. Protogalaxias Los rápidos avances acerca de lo que pasó después de la existencia de la materia aportan mucha información sobre la formación de las galaxias. Se cree que las primeras galaxias eran débiles "galaxias enanas" que emitían tanta radiación que separarían los átomos gaseosos de sus electrones. Este gas, a su vez, se estaba calentando y expandiendo, y tenía la posibilidad de obtener la masa necesaria para formar las grandes galaxias que conocemos hoy. Destino Final El destino final del Universo tiene diversos modelos que explican lo que sucederá en función de diversos parámetros y observaciones. A continuación se explican los modelos fundamentales más aceptados: Big Crunch o la Gran Implosión Es muy posible que el inmenso aro que rodeaba a las galaxias sea una forma de materia que resulta invisible desde la Tierra. Esta materia oscura tal vez constituya el 99% de todo lo que hay en el Universo. La fuerza gravitatoria de toda esa materia tal vez podría cesar e invertir con ella la expansión, así las galaxias empezarían a retroceder y con el tiempo chocarían unas contra otras, la temperatura se elevaría, y el Universo se precipitaría hacia un destino catastrófico en el que quedaría reducido nuevamente a un punto. Algunos físicos han especulado que después se formaría otro Universo, en cuyo caso se repetiría el proceso. Hoy en día, esta hipótesis parece incorrecta, pues a la luz de los últimos datos experimentales, el Universo se está expandiendo cada vez más rápido. Big Rip o Gran Desgarramiento El Gran Desgarramiento o Teoría de la Eterna Expansión, llamado en inglés Big Rip, es una hipótesis cosmológica sobre el destino último del universo. Este posible destino final del universo depende de la cantidad de energía oscura existente en el Universo. Si el Universo contiene suficiente energía oscura, podría acabar en un desgarramiento de toda la materia. El valor clave es w'', la razón entre la presión de la energía oscura y su densidad energética. A ''w < -1, el universo acabaría por ser desgarrado. Primero, las galaxias se separarían entre sí, luego la gravedad sería demasiado débil para mantener integrada cada galaxia. Los sistemas planetarios perderían su cohesión gravitatoria. En los últimos minutos, se desbaratarán estrellas y planetas, y los átomos serán destruidos. Los autores de esta hipótesis calculan que el fin del tiempo ocurriría aproximadamente 3,5×1010 años después del Big Bang, es decir, dentro de 2,0×1010 años. Una modificación de esta teoría, aunque poco aceptada, asegura que el universo continuaría su expansión sin provocar un Big Rip. Descripción física Tamaño Muy poco se conoce sobre el tamaño del Universo. Puede tener una longitud de billones de años luz o incluso tener un tamaño infinito. Un artículo de 2003Neil J. Cornish, David N. Spergel, Glenn D. Starkman y Eiichiro Komatsu, Constraining the Topology of the Universe.astro-ph/0310233 dice establecer una cota inferior de 24 gigaparsecs (78.000 millones de años luz) para el tamaño del Universo, pero no hay ninguna razón para creer que esta cota está de alguna manera muy ajustada (Véase forma del Universo). pero hay distintas tesis del tamaño; una de ellas es que hay varios universos, otro es que el universo es infinito El Universo observable (o visible), que consiste en toda la materia y energía que podía habernos afectado desde el Big Bang dada la limitación de la velocidad de la luz, es ciertamente finito. La distancia comóvil al extremo del Universo visible ronda los 46.500 millones de años luz en todas las direcciones desde la Tierra. Así, el Universo visible se puede considerar como una esfera perfecta con la Tierra en el centro, y un diámetro de unos 93.000 millones de años luz. Hay que notar que muchas fuentes han publicado una amplia variedad de cifras incorrectas para el tamaño del Universo visible: desde 13.700 hasta 180.000 millones de años luz. (Véase Universo observable). En el Universo las distancias que separan los astros son tan grandes que, si las quisiéramos expresar en metros, tendríamos que utilizar cifras muy grandes. Debido a ello, se utiliza como unidad de longitud el año luz, que corresponde a la distancia que recorre la luz en un año. Actualmente, el modelo más comúnmente aceptado es el propuesto por Albert Einstein en su Relatividad General, en la que propone un universo "finito pero ilimitado", es decir, que a pesar de tener un volumen medible no tiene límites, de forma análoga a la superficie de una esfera, que es medible pero ilimitada. No obstante, el volumen del universo no puede ser calculado, ya que no podemos observar nada más alejado del anteriormente citado límite de observación (esfera de radio de 46.500 millones años luz, teniendo en cuenta los efectos de expansión). Forma thumb|300px|''Universum'', [[Grabado Flammarion ,xilografía, publicada en París 1888.]] Una pregunta importante abierta en cosmología es la forma del Universo. Matemáticamente, ¿qué 3-variedad representa mejor la parte espacial del Universo? Primero, si el Universo es espacialmente plano, se desconoce si las reglas de la geometría Euclidiana son válidas a mayor escala (aunque se cree que no es plano el universo, pero no se tiene nada seguro) Actualmente muchos cosmólogos creen que el Universo observable está muy cerca de ser espacialmente plano, con arrugas locales donde los objetos masivos distorsionan el espacio-tiempo, de la misma forma que la superficie de un lago es casi plana. Esta opinión fue reforzada por los últimos datos del WMAP, mirando hacia las "oscilaciones acústicas" de las variaciones de temperatura en la radiación de fondo de microondas.http://map.gsfc.nasa.gov/m_mm/mr_content.html Segundo, se desconoce si el Universo es múltiplemente conexo. El Universo no tiene cotas espaciales de acuerdo al modelo estándar del Big Bang, pero sin embargo debe ser espacialmente finito (compacto). Esto se puede comprender utilizando una analogía en dos dimensiones: la superficie de una esfera no tiene límite, pero no tiene un área infinita. Es una superficie de dos dimensiones con curvatura constante en una tercera dimensión. La 3-esfera es un equivalente en tres dimensiones en el que las tres dimensiones están constantemente curvadas en una cuarta. Si el Universo fuese compacto y sin cotas, sería posible, después de viajar una distancia suficiente, volver al punto de partida. Así, la luz de las estrellas y galaxias podría pasar a través del Universo observable más de una vez. Si el Universo fuese múltiplemente conexo y suficientemente pequeño (y de un tamaño apropiado, tal vez complejo) entonces posiblemente se podría ver una o varias veces alrededor de él en alguna (o todas) direcciones. Aunque esta posibilidad no ha sido descartada, los resultados de las últimas investigaciones de la radiación de fondo de microondas hacen que esto parezca improbable. Homogeneidad e isotropía thumb|280px||Fluctuaciones en la [[radiación de fondo de microondas, Imagen NASA/WMAP.]] Mientras que la estructura está considerablemente fractalizada a nivel local (ordenada en una jerarquía de racimo), en los órdenes más altos de distancia el Universo es muy homogéneo. A estas escalas la densidad del Universo es muy uniforme, y no hay una dirección preferida o significativamente asimétrica en el Universo. Esta homogeneidad e isotropía es un requisito de la Métrica de Friedman-Lemaître-Robertson-Walker empleada en los modelos cosmológicos modernos. La cuestión de la anisotropía en el Universo primigenio fue significativamente contestada por el WMAP, que buscó fluctuaciones en la intensidad del fondo de microondas. Las medidas de esta anisotropía han proporcionado información útil y restricciones sobre la evolución del Universo. Hasta el límite de la potencia de observación de los instrumentos astronómicos, los objetos radian y absorben la energía de acuerdo a las mismas leyes físicas a como lo hacen en nuestra propia galaxia. Basándose en esto, se cree que las mismas leyes y constantes físicas son universalmente aplicables a través de todo el Universo observable. No se ha encontrado ninguna prueba confirmada que muestre que las constantes físicas hayan variado desde el Big Bang. Composición El Universo observable actual parece tener un espacio-tiempo geométricamente plano, conteniendo una densidad masa-energía equivalente a 9,9 × 10-30 gramos por centímetro cúbico. Los constituyentes primarios parecen consistir en un 73% de energía oscura, 23% de materia oscura fría y un 4% de átomos. Así, la densidad de los átomos equivaldría a un núcleo de hidrógeno sencillo por cada cuatro metros cúbicos de volumen. La naturaleza exacta de la energía oscura y la materia oscura fría sigue siendo un misterio. Actualmente se especula con que el neutrino, (una partícula muy abundante en el universo), tenga, aunque mínima, una masa. De comprobarse este hecho, podría significar que la energía y la materia oscura no existen. Durante las primeras fases del Big Bang, se cree que se formaron las mismas cantidades de materia y antimateria. Materia y antimateria deberían eliminarse mutuamente al entrar en contacto, por lo que la actual existencia de materia (y la ausencia de antimateria) supone una violación de la simetría CP (Véase Violación CP), por lo que puede ser que las partículas y las antipartículas no tengan propiedades exactamente iguales o simétricas.,La Antimateria o puede que simplemente las leyes físicas que rigen el universo favorezcan la supervivencia de la materia frente a la antimateria.Difference in direct charge-parity violation between charged and neutral B meson decays,Nature 452, 332-335 (20 de marzo de 2008) En este mismo sentido, también se ha sugerido que quizás la materia oscura sea la causante de la bariogénesis al interactuar de distinta forma con la materia que con la antimateria.Ciencia Kanija » Nueva teoría del Universo encaja dos de los mayores misterios Antes de la formación de las primeras estrellas, la composición química del Universo consistía primariamente en hidrógeno (75% de la masa total), con una suma menor de helio-4 (4He) (24% de la masa total) y el resto de otros elementos. Una pequeña porción de estos elementos estaba en la forma del isótopo deuterio (2H), helio-3 (3He) y litio (7Li). Consecuentemente la materia interestelar de las galaxias ha sido enriquecida sin cesar por elementos más pesados. Éstos se han introducido como un resultado de las explosiones de supernovas, los vientos estelares y la expulsión de la cubierta exterior de estrellas desarrolladas. El Big Bang dejó detrás un flujo de fondo de fotones y neutrinos. La temperatura de la radiación de fondo ha decrecido sin cesar con la expansión del Universo y ahora fundamentalmente consiste en la energía de microondas equivalente a una temperatura de 2.725 K. La densidad del fondo de neutrinos actual es sobre 150 por centímetro cúbico. Estructuras agregadas del universo Las galaxias Las galaxias son el constituyente fundamental del Universo y, a pesar de que distan mucho de la Tierra, no se observan a través del telescopio como simples puntos de luz, sino que se manifiestan como manchas luminosas de diferentes formas. Esto equivale a decir que el Universo está formado por galaxias y agrupaciones de galaxias. Para adentrarse en este complejo mundo estelar, los científicos distinguen entre galaxias locales, integradas por un grupo de treinta, y a las que está unida gravitacionalmente la Vía Láctea (de la que forma parte el sistema solar), y todas las demás galaxias, a las que llaman galaxias exteriores. Estas agrupaciones de estrellas están distribuidas por todo el Universo y presentan características muy diversas, tanto en lo que respecta a su configuración como a su antigüedad: las hay viejas y jóvenes, grandes y pequeñas, brillantes y opacas, y de muy variadas formas. Las más pequeñas abarcan alrededor de 3.000 millones de estrellas, y las galaxias de mayor tamaño pueden llegar a abarcar más de un billón de astros. Estas últimas suelen tener un diámetro de 170.000 años luz, mientras que las primeras no pasan de los 6.000 años luz. Además de estrellas, las galaxias contienen también materia interestelar, constituida por polvo y gas en una proporción que varia del 1 al 10% de su masa. Formas de galaxias La creciente potencia de los telescopios, que permite observaciones cada vez más detalladas de los distintos elementos del Universo, ha hecho posible una clasificación de las galaxias por su forma. Se han establecido así cuatro tipos distintos: galaxias elípticas, espirales, espirales barradas e irregulares. thumb|300px|Galaxia elíptica NGC 1316 Galaxias elípticas En forma de elipse o de esferoide, se caracterizan por carecer de una estructura interna definida y por presentar muy poca materia interestelar. Se consideran las más antiguas del Universo, ya que sus estrellas son viejas y se encuentran en una fase muy avanzada de su evolución. Galaxias espirales Están constituidas por un núcleo central y dos o más brazos en espiral, que parten del núcleo. Éste se halla formado por multitud de estrellas y apenas tiene materia interestelar, mientras que en los brazos abunda la materia interestelar y hay gran cantidad de estrellas jóvenes, que son muy brillantes. Alrededor del 75% de las galaxias del Universo son de este tipo. Galaxia espiral barrada Es un subtipo de galaxia espiral, caracterizados por la presencia de una barra central de la que típicamente parten dos brazos espirales. Este tipo de galaxias constituyen una fracción importante del total de galaxias espirales. La Vía Láctea es una galaxia espiral barrada. thumb|300px|Galaxia irregular NGC 1427 Galaxias irregulares Incluyen una gran diversidad de galaxias, cuyas configuraciones no responden a las tres formas anteriores, aunque tienen en común algunas características, como la de ser casi todas pequeñas y contener un gran porcentaje de materia interestelar. Se calcula que son irregulares alrededor del 5% de las galaxias del Universo. La Vía Láctea La Vía Láctea es nuestra galaxia. Según las observaciones, posee una masa de 1012 masas solares y es de tipo espiral barrada. Con un diámetro medio de unos 100.000 años luz se calcula que contiene unos 200.000 millones de estrellas, entre las cuales se encuentra el Sol. La distancia desde el Sol al centro de la galaxia es de alrededor de 27.700 años luz (8,5 kpc) A simple vista, se observa como una estela blanquecina de forma elíptica, que se puede distinguir en las noches despejadas. Lo que no se aprecian son sus brazos espirales, en uno de los cuales, el llamado brazo de Orión, está situado nuestro sistema solar, y por tanto la Tierra. El núcleo central de la galaxia presenta un espesor uniforme en todos sus puntos, salvo en el centro, donde existe un gran abultamiento con un grosor máximo de 16.000 años luz, siendo el grosor medio de unos 6.000 años luz. Todas las estrellas y la materia interestelar que contiene la Vía Láctea, tanto en el núcleo central como en los brazos, están situadas dentro de un disco de 100.000 años luz de diámetro, que gira lentamente sobre su eje a una velocidad lineal superior a los 216 km/s. Las constelaciones Tan sólo 3 galaxias distintas a la nuestra son visibles a simple vista. Tenemos la Galaxia de Andrómeda, visible desde el Hemisferio Norte; la Gran Nube de Magallanes, y la Pequeña Nube de Magallanes, en el Hemisferio Sur celeste. El resto de las galaxias no son visibles al ojo desnudo sin ayuda de instrumentos. Sí que lo son, en cambio, las estrellas que forman parte de la Vía Láctea. Estas estrellas dibujan a menudo en el cielo figuras reconocibles, que han recibido diversos nombres en relación con su aspecto. Estos grupos de estrellas de perfil identificable se conocen con el nombre de constelaciones. Hasta el presente, se han observado 88 constelaciones, algunas de ellas muy extensas, como Hidra o la Osa Mayor, y otras muy pequeñas como Flecha y Triángulo. Las estrellas Son los elementos constitutivos más destacados de las galaxias. Estos soles, gaseosos y esféricos, brillan por sus gigantescas reacciones nucleares. Si la reacción no es muy grande comienza por emitir una luz roja oscura, y después se mueve hacia el estado superior, que es en el que está nuestro Sol, para posteriormente, al modificarse las reacciones nucleares interiores, dilatarse y finalmente enfriarse. Al acabarse el hidrógeno, se originan reacciones nucleares de elementos más pesados, más energéticas, que convierten la estrella en una gigante roja. Con el tiempo, ésta vuelve inestable, a la vez que lanza hacia el espacio exterior la mayor parte del material estelar. Este proceso puede durar 100 millones de años, hasta que se agota toda la energía nuclear, y la estrella se contrae por efecto de la gravedad hasta hacerse pequeña y densa, en la forma de enana blanca azul o marrón. Si la estrella inicial es varias veces más masiva que el Sol, su ciclo puede ser diferente, y en lugar de una gigante, puede convertirse en una supergigante y acabar su vida con una explosión denominada supernova. Estas estrellas pueden acabar como estrellas de neutrones. Tamaños aún mayores de estrellas pueden consumir todo su combustible muy rápidamente y finalmente derivar en un agujero negro. Los púlsares Hay estrellas que pueden emitir ondas luminosas y pulsaciones de ondas de radio conocidas como púlsares (Pulsations Radio Sources). Los satélites Los satélites naturales son astros que giran alrededor de los planetas. El único satélite natural de la Tierra es la Luna. En Marte hay dos satélites naturales, Fobos y Deimos, observados desde 1877. También se detectan varios satélites girando alrededor de Saturno, Júpiter y Urano. A continuación se enumeran los principales satélites de los planetas del sistema solar (se incluye en el listado a Plutón, considerado por la UAI como un planeta enano). *Tierra: 1 satélite → Luna *Marte: 2 satélites → Fobos, Deimos *Plutón: 3 satélites → Caronte, Nix, Hydra *Neptuno: 8 satélites → Náyade, Thalassa, Despina, Galatea, Larisa, Proteo, Tritón, Nereida *Urano: 15 satélites → Cordelia, Ofelia, Bianca, Crésida, Desdémona, Julieta, Porcia, Rosalinda, Belinda, Puck, Miranda, Ariel, Umbriel, Titania, Oberón. *Júpiter: 63 satélites → Metis, Adrastea, Amaltea, Tebe, Io, Europa, Ganimedes, Calisto, Leda, Himalia, Lisitea, Elara, Ananke, Carm, Pasifae, Sinope... *Saturno: 59 satélites → Pan, Atlas, Prometeo, Pandora, Epimeteo, Jano, Mimas, Encélado, Tetis, Telesto, Calipso, Dione, Helena, Rea, Titán, Heperión, Japeto, Febe, Pandora... Indicios de un comienzo La teoría general de la relatividad, que publicó Albert Einstein en 1916, implicaba que el cosmos se hallaba en expansión o en contracción. Pero este concepto era totalmente opuesto a la noción de un universo estático, aceptada entonces hasta por el propio Einstein. De ahí que este incluyera en sus cálculos lo que denominó “constante cosmológica”, ajuste mediante el cual intentaba conciliar su teoría con la idea aceptada de un universo estático e inmutable. Sin embargo, ciertos descubrimientos que se sucedieron en los años veinte llevaron a Einstein a decir que el ajuste que había efectuado a su teoría de la relatividad era el ‘mayor error de su vida’. Dichos descubrimientos se realizaron gracias a la instalación de un enorme telescopio de 254 centímetros en el monte Wilson (California). Las observaciones formuladas en los años veinte con la ayuda de este instrumento demostraron que el universo se halla en expansión. Hasta entonces, los mayores telescopios solo permitían identificar las estrellas de nuestra galaxia, la Vía Láctea. Aunque se veían borrones luminosos, llamados nebulosas, por lo general se tomaban por remolinos de gas existentes en nuestra galaxia. Gracias a la mayor potencia del telescopio del monte Wilson, Edwin Hubble logró distinguir estrellas en aquellas nebulosas. Finalmente se descubrió que los borrones eran lo mismo que la Vía Láctea: galaxias. Hoy se cree que hay entre 50.000 y 125.000 millones de galaxias, cada una con cientos de miles de millones de estrellas. A finales de los años veinte, Hubble también descubrió que las galaxias se alejan de nosotros, y que lo hacen más velozmente cuanto más lejos se hallan. Los astrónomos calculan la tasa de recesión de las galaxias mediante el espectrógrafo, instrumento que mide el espectro de la luz procedente de los astros. Para ello, dirigen la luz que proviene de estrellas lejanas hacia un prisma, que la descompone en los colores que la integran. La luz de un objeto es rojiza (fenómeno llamado corrimiento al rojo) si este se aleja del observador, y azulada (corrimiento al azul) si se le aproxima. Cabe destacar que, salvo en el caso de algunas galaxias cercanas, todas las galaxias conocidas tienen líneas espectrales desplazadas hacia el rojo. De ahí infieren los científicos que el universo se expande de forma ordenada. La tasa de dicha expansión se determina midiendo el grado de desplazamiento al rojo. ¿Qué conclusión se ha extraído de la expansión del cosmos? Pues bien, un científico invitó al público a analizar el proceso a la inversa —como una película de la expansión proyectada en retroceso— a fin de observar la historia primitiva del universo. Visto así, el cosmos parecería estar en recesión o contracción, en vez de en expansión y retornaría finalmente a un único punto de origen. El famoso físico Stephen Hawking concluyó lo siguiente en su libro Agujeros negros y pequeños universos (y otros ensayos), editado en 1993: “La ciencia podría afirmar que el universo tenía que haber conocido un comienzo”. Pero hace años, muchos expertos rechazaban que el universo hubiese tenido principio. El famoso científico Fred Hoyle no aceptaba que el cosmos hubiera surgido mediante lo que llamó burlonamente ‘a big bang’ (una gran explosión). Uno de los argumentos que esgrimía era que, de haber existido un comienzo tan dinámico, deberían conservarse residuos de aquel acontecimiento en algún lugar del universo. Tendría que haber radiación fósil, por así decirlo, una leve luminiscencia residual. ¿Qué resultados ha deparado la búsqueda de la radiación de fondo? El diario The New York Times (8 de marzo de 1998) indicó que hacia 1965 “los astrónomos Arno Penzias y Robert Wilson descubrieron la omnipresente radiación de fondo, el destello residual de la explosión primigenia”. El artículo añadió: “Todo indicaba que la teoría la gran explosión había triunfado”. Pero en los años posteriores al hallazgo se formuló esta objeción: Si el modelo de la gran explosión era correcto, ¿por qué no se habían detectado leves irregularidades en la radiación? (La formación de las galaxias habría requerido un universo que contase con zonas más frías y densas que permitieran la fusión de la materia.) En efecto, los experimentos realizados por Penzias y Wilson desde la superficie terrestre no revelaban tales irregularidades. Por esta razón, la NASA (Administración Nacional Estados Unidos para la Aeronáutica y el Espacio) lanzó en noviembre de 1989 el satélite COBE (siglas de Explorador del Fondo Cósmico, en inglés), cuyos descubrimientos se calificaron de cruciales. “Las ondas que detectó su radiómetro diferencial de microondas correspondían a las fluctuaciones que dejaron su impronta en el cosmos y que hace miles de millones de años llevaron a la formación de las galaxias.” Otros términos Diferentes palabras se han utilizado a través de la historia para denotar "todo el espacio", incluyendo los equivalentes y las variantes en varios lenguajes de "cielos", "cosmos" y "mundo". El macrocosmos también se ha utilizado para este efecto, aunque está más específicamente definido como un sistema que refleja a gran escala uno, algunos, o todos estos componentes del sistema o partes. Similarmente, un microcosmos es un sistema que refleja a pequeña escala un sistema mucho mayor del que es parte. Aunque palabras como mundo y sus equivalentes en otros lenguajes casi siempre se refieren al planeta Tierra, antiguamente se referían a cada cosa que existía (se podía ver). En ese sentido la utilizaba, por ejemplo, Copérnico. Algunos lenguajes utilizan la palabra "mundo" como parte de la palabra "espacio exterior". Un ejemplo en alemán lo constituye la palabra "Weltraum".Albert Einstein (1952). Relativity: The Special and the General Theory (Fifteenth Edition), ISBN 0-517-88441-0. Multiversos Los cosmólogos teóricos estudian modelos del conjunto espacio-tiempo que estén conectados, y buscan modelos que sean consistentes con los modelos físicos cosmológicos del espacio-tiempo en la escala del universo observable. Sin embargo, recientemente han tomado fuerza teorías que contemplan la posibilidad de multiversos o varios universos coexsistiendo simultáneamente. Véase también *Ambiplasma *Astrofísica *Astronomía *Big Bang *Big Crunch *Big Freeze *Big Rip *Cosmología *Cosmología física *Cosmovisión *Destino último del Universo *Edad del universo *Estructura a gran escala del universo *Expansión del Universo *Forma del Universo *Inflación cósmica *Ley de Hubble *Métrica de Expansión del Universo *Métrica FLRW *Microcosmos *Modelo Lambda-CDM *Multiverso *Origen del Universo *Principio antrópico *Principio holográfico *Teoría del Universo estacionario *Teoría del universo fecundo *Universal (metafísica) *Universo oscilante *Universos paralelos Referencias Enlaces externos * Proyecto Celestia Actividad Educativa "El Universo" dirigida a alumnos de Secundaria, Bachillerato o aficionados a la astronomía en general * Alemañ Berenguer, Rafael Andrés (2001) Tras los Secretos del Universo ISBN 84-95495-08-2 * Vídeos sobre el Universo: Biblioteca audiovisual sobre el Cosmos. En inglés: * [http://www.pbs.org/wnet/hawking/html/home.html El Universo de Stephen Hawking] - ¿Por qué el Universo es así? * [http://www.atlasoftheuniverse.com/ Richard Powell: Un Atlas del Universo] - imágenes en varias escalas, con explicaciones. * Cosmos - una "revista dimensional ilustrada desde el microcosmos al macrocosmos" * Edad del Universo en Space.Com * Mi Así-Llamado Universo argumentos a favor y en contra de universos paralelos e infinitos * Universos paralelos por Max Tegmark * Mapas logarítmicos del Universo * Seti@Home - La Búsqueda de Inteligencia Extraterrestre * Universo - Centro de Información Espacial por Exploreuniverse.com * Número de Galaxias en el Universo * Tamaño del Universo en Space.Com * Ilustración comparando los tamaños de los planetas, el sol y otras estrellas * Cosmología FAQ Categoría:Universo